The present invention relates generally to the field of performance monitoring applications, and more particularly to the visualization of patterns found in metric data.
Performance monitoring programs ensure that goals are consistently being met in an effective and efficient manner by monitoring and measuring relevant performance metrics. Workflow is monitored to detect, diagnose, remedy, and report on application performance issues to ensure that application performance meets or exceeds the expectations of end-users and businesses. Performance monitoring programs can identify bottlenecks and quickly identify the root cause of a performance issue.
A sparkline is a very small line chart, typically drawn without axes or coordinates. Sparklines present the general shape of the variation (typically over time) in some measurement, such as temperature or stock market price, in a simple and highly condensed way. Sparklines are small enough to be embedded in text. Several sparklines may be grouped together as elements of a small multiple, a series of similar graphs or charts using the same scale and axes for easy comparison. Whereas a typical chart is designed to show as much data as possible and is separate from the text, sparklines are designed to show data in an efficient, condensed manner in order to quickly convey general patterns in the data.